Flame's Book of Challenges
by Flameheart of Thunderclan
Summary: As the title suggests, this is all my challenges for the forums I am in.
1. Chapter 1

**Back with another challenge for Cloudclan! So let us see how this goes...**

" Run! Run and don't look back!"

My fur bristled in fear as I heard my mother yowl the warning. Fire raged all around us, consuming all the dry grass and dead twigs. I followed my Clan as they raced towards the river, where we will hopefully be safe. I faltered in my steps to look back at my mother, Dustleaf.

" No, Hawkpaw! Don't wait for me," she hissed, struggling to move through the tugging brambles.

I ignored her, going back and yanking on the thorns. My eyes widened as a flame licked at the branches, threatening to set the whole bush ablaze.

Dustleaf glared at me in annoyance but silent gratitude before dashing away. I closed my eyes for a moment, silently cursing the hot and dry season of greenleaf.

 _If only it would rain..._

My eyes shot open, and I turned to go but a panicked shriek stopped me in my tracks.

" Help! Someone, please help me!"

I skidded to a halt, whipping around and heading to where I heard the cry. I narrowed my blue eyes in surprise.

 _Blossompaw?_

The name shot through my mind like a jolt. The she-cat who I had secretly always had a crush on. The cat who never so much gave me a glance. The cat who always treated me like dirt. And now, here she was, right in front of me circled by a ring of flames. She cowered in fear, giving tiny whimpers. She yelped as a patch of grass set fire beside her, singeing her beautiful tortoiseshell fur.

Her green eyes met mine, and I saw absolute fear and terror flash through them. And maybe a hint of relief?

" Hawkpaw!" Blossompaw gasped," Help me, please!"

I hesitated and took a pawstep back.

Blossompaw flattened her ears." Please!" She begged, tail bushed out to twice its normal size.

I padded forward as far as the fire allowed me." For all these moons," I began in a quiet murmur," you have mistreated me. Made me an outcast. Made me feel horrible about myself. Now, you want me to help you?"

" I know! It was wrong!" Her eyes brimmed with sorrow and regret." I'm so sorry, Hawkpaw. I neglected your feelings. I should have brought that into consideration."

My eyes softened." I know you are." I leaped high above the flames, landing in front of her." Now come on."

I helped her to her paws, noting the long burn along her side.

 _I will help you, Blossompaw, despite all you've done. I forgive you._

We jumped the flames, and I allowed her to lean on my shoulder, trying not to rush her but making sure we were ahead of the fire. As soon as we burst out of the trees and cool water lapped at our belly fur, a group of warriors came to our aid, taking Blossompaw across the river.

I swam to the other side swiftly and flopped down on the sandy shore, panting. I lifted my head as Blossompaw approached me, shuffling her paws awkwardly.

" I... I just wanted to say thanks for saving me. You were really brave. And," she paused and whispered the last part," I was so cruel to you. I hope you can forgive me."

I sat up and licked her ear." Of course, Blossompaw," I purred." Always."

 **Sooooo yeah there we go. Any advice or criticism?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's another One-shot for The Cloud of Clans aka Cloudclan ( It ish Amazingness.) After this, if the challenge is accepted, I'll become Pouncepaw! :D So onto the challenge!**

" I'll tell you one more time, Brindlefrost. I didn't kill Marshclaw and I didn't steal Pebblekit and Ryekit," Snowsong growled, fur bristling and eyes narrowed into grass green slits.

Brindlefrost bared her teeth." I know you did! Quit trying to deny it!"

The two she-cats stood outside of Riverclan camp, beside the river where they wouldn't be seen or heard. After the death of the Riverclan deputy, Marshclaw, one moon ago and then the sudden disappearance of Brindlefrost's kits, Pebblekit and Ryekit, Brindlefrost had insisted that Snowsong was the one behind the crimes.

" I'm telling you, it wasn't me! It was Thornfoot. I saw him murder Marshclaw right in front of me!" Snowsong mewed desperately.

Brindlefrost's eyes held cold fury in their amber depths. Her brown tabby fur stood up in spikes." I trusted you once, Snowsong. Maybe in the past I would believe you, dear sister. But after seeing you with that filthy, Shadowclan scum? Never again will I put even an minnow-sized amount of faith in you!" She hissed, taking a pawstep forward.

" I haven't met with Darkfire in moons! And you know I'm mates with Rushtail now," Snowsong exclaimed in disbelief, hurt creeping into her voice.

A flicker of uncertainty flashed in Brindlefrost's eyes for a heartbeat before she pushed it away." No. It was you. They found your fur in his claws and your scent was everywhere. Explain that, Snowsong."

The white she-cat opened her jaws, snapping them shut again. She was at a loss for words.

 _Well done, Thornfoot. Covering your tracks of your dirty deeds, I see. Well planned, I must admit. Well planned..._

The sound of her sister's voice snapped Snowsong out of her dark thoughts." And what about poor Pebblekit and Ryekit? Gone without a trace! You were watching them the day they disappeared, remember? So I could go out hunting?" Brindlefrost's voice had become a high pitched shriek." Or was that to get me out of the way?!"

" I went to make dirt! Thornfoot offered to watch the kits..."

 _Of course! Fish-brain, why didn't I think of this sooner?_

Brindlefrost must have caught the determined expression on Snowsong's face, for she went silent before whispering," Please, just tell me. Was it you?"

Snowsong shook her head and replied," No. Thornfoot did this."

" No, Snowsong! Just fess up already! I've tried getting you to just admit it, but you absolutely refuse to! Blaming a senior warrior wont fix anything you've done," Snowsong's sister snarled furiously.

Snowsong stood up taller." Think about it, Brindlefrost. Each time these things happened, Thornfoot was there. The place Marshclaw was murdered? Thornfoot "found" his body. The disappearances of Pebblekit and Ryekit? He said he would watch them for me. And I'll prove it to you!"

As Snowsong turned to dash back to the camp, she felt a heavy weight pounce on top of her back, forcing her to the ground. Brindlefrost leaned down, growling," I'm sorry, Snowsong. But if simple words won't get you to say anything, I will have to use force."

Snowsong's eyes widened as Brindlefrost shoved her into the river. Her head submerged and she swallowed a mouthful of the foul tasting water before floating back up, coughing and spluttering. Two paws pressed on her shoulders, shoving her underwater again for several heartbeats. Just as black spots began to fill her vision and she thought she would faint, the paws loosened their grip, allowing Snowsong a few moments of air.

" Ready to face your crimes?" Brindlefrost meowed coldly.

Snowsong gasped, eyesight blurry from water." P-please, Brindlefrost. G-give me...a...chance to prove...I'm innocent."

Brindlefrost paused, amber gaze thoughtfully. Finally she nodded and let Snowsong drag herself onto the shore, shuddering weakly.

" Well go on!" Brindlefrost mewed impatiently, giving Snowsong a harsh nudge.

Snowsong stumbled in the direction of camp, emerging into the clearing after a long trek. Cats glanced her way and murmured worriedly. The medicine cat rushed forward.

" Are you okay, Snowsong?" Redheart meowed, sniffing her pelt.

" I'm fine." Raising her voice as loud as she could, Snowsong rasped," Cats of Riverclan! I am sure you are all wondering who is behind the killing of Marshclaw and the absences of Pebblekit and Ryekit."

The cats began muttering suspiciously, shooting her glares.

 _Why don't you listen before getting any ideas, fish-brains_.

" I know who is behind it all!"

Cats leaped to their paws, eyes gleaming eagerly.

" Thornfoot, admit it," Snowsong growled, trying to not show how badly she was shivering from the cold.

The tom looked shocked." Me? Why would I do such a thing?"

Brindlefrost came up behind Snowsong." That's what I've been trying to tell her!"

Snowsong shouldered past her sister, who grumbled a protest." Thornfoot, it was you. The murder of Marshclaw? You could have easily gotten some of my fur to place in Marshclaw's claws because I fought you after seeing you kill him. My scent everywhere? Just grab some of my moss, why don't you, and rub it all over the area so it masks your own scent. And Pebblekit and Ryekit. You promised to watch them closely while I went to make dirt. I came back and the two were gone, seemingly snuck out of camp. Yet Fishleap reported seeing you leaving camp and going towards the back of the nursery. No cat would question kits in the nursery, after all."

A silver she-cat padded forward, head high." I do remember Thornfoot leaving that day. He didn't come back until nearly sundown. And both of them _did_ come back with wounds the day Marshclaw died. Lastly, if I remember correctly, didn't Snowsong have to get more moss because hers had vanished?"

As more cats began realizing the sense of all this and turning to Thornfoot with questioning meows and accusing stares, the tom started to look more nervous.

" T-that could mean anything! I didn't-I mean," Thornfoot stammered, backing away from the cats.

Suddenly he unsheathed his claws." Fine! Yes, I killed Marshclaw. He deserved to and I should have had deputy! As for those two kits? They wouldn't have made it anyway."

Brindlefrost gasped in shock and hardly contained rage, amber eyes filled with hate.

" As for you, Snowsong. I must say, I'm impressed you took the time to find out. But now you will pay for revealing it!" Thornfoot snarled, launching himself towards the drenched she-cat.

He bowled her over, placing his claws on Snowsong's throat. " Goodbye, Snowsong," he hissed, lifting his paw to rip out her throat.

" No!" Brindlefrost screeched, leaping at Thornfoot.

Snowsong struggled to her paws, watching in stunned amazement as the two cats fought in a spitting ball of fur. Finally Brindlefrost pinned Thornfoot down.

" My kits would have had a perfect chance! They could've became warriors Riverclan could be proud of! But you took them from all of that. From me. And for that, I can never forgive you," she snarled before bending down and biting the tom's throat.

Thornfoot's eyes soon grew dim and he went limp in the she-cat's claws. She stepped off of him, shooting one last glance of contempt at his body. Brindlefrost padded to Snowsong's side.

She dipped her head," I'm so sorry. I should have believed you more. I hope you can forgive me," She meowed regretfully, meeting Snowsong's green gaze steadily.

Snowsong purred weakly." Of course, sister. I can always forgive you."

 _My Clan is safe, my sister trusts me again, and Thornfoot is gone... Thank you, Starclan._

 **So what did you all think? It seems a bit rushed to me but I'll let you all decided that. Any criticism is welcome ( it helps me see what I need to fix and improve on) but no flames please! If this is accepted, I'll be writing the next Cloudclan challenge as an apprentice, Pouncepaw! :D Bye, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is my first challenge for The Clan of Clouds! :D ( which by the way is awesome. You ppl should join it!)**

Gorsekit padded out of the nursery, following his over-excited sister, Rowankit. The ginger dappled she-cat glanced over her shoulder, waving her tail.

" Come on, Gorsekit. Couldn't you be a little happy and less serious today?" Rowankit mewed teasingly, reaching over to bat his nose.

Gorsekit shrugged." We're becoming apprentices today. There's no more time for silly kit games."

Rowankit huffed in slight annoyance." You never had time for kit games for the last two moons!" She exclaimed in exasperation." You were too busy learning hunting and fighting techniques from Willowpaw and Treepaw."

" You have to learn all you can before becoming an apprentice, so you're ready for it."

His sister protested," But can't learning wait until _after_ we become apprentices?"

" I guess it could. But I want to be able to go ahead and know it all," Gorsekit replied, standing up straighter and lifting his chin.

Rowankit rolled her eyes and trotted towards the medicine den. She emerged moments later with a ball of moss in her jaws, eyes gleaming. She placed the mossball in front of Gorsekit.

" One more game of mossball?" She meowed hopefully.

Gorsekit grinned." I can't say no to that. Nor can I say no to my sister."

Rowankit laughed, picking up the mossball again." Catch!"

She threw it in a high arc over Gorsekit's head. He leaned back his head, squinting against the sun, before leaping up and grabbing the mossball. He held it in his teeth proudly, tossing it back to Rowankit.

As they continued playing their game, Gorsekit's legs began to feel tired from leaping after the mossball so many times. When his sister threw it one last time, Gorsekit sprang up. He landed on all four paws,yelping as one paw twisted and he sprawled on the ground.

Suddenly a shadow swept over him." Very funny, Rowankit. Quit messing around," he growled, clenching his teeth.

" Gorsekit! Look out!" Rowankit shrieked in horror.

He looked up, seeing not Rowankit, but a large hawk swooping down with its talons outstretched to grab Gorsekit. His eyes widened, and he fought to get to his paws. Just as he pulled himself up, Gorsekit felt thorn sharp claws gripping his sides.

He yowled in fear, writing and clawing the legs of the hawk. Gorsekit succeeded in only making the hawk's grip tighter, until it felt like the big bird was choking every drop of breath from the kit's body.

" No! Gorsekit!" Gorsekit heard his mother, Amberblossom, screech in fear and fury. Gorsekit felt claws swipe through his fur, and looked down to see the pain-filled green eyes of his mother.

He whimpered as the hawk carried him away, the calls of Amberblossom and Rowankit fading away. Gorsekit closed his eyes tightly.

 _I'm sorry,Rowankit, for never wanting to play kit games with you._

Gorsekit shuddered from the stinging cool air whipping his face and making his ears numb.

 _Amberblossom, I'll miss you. Take care of Rowankit for me..._

He jerked his head up, blinking open his eyes. Suddenly, the hawk loosened its grip on Gorsekit, letting the bundle of fur plummet to the ground. A soundless, terrified wail escaped his jaws.

 _I love you both, Rowankit and Amberblossom. I hope you know I'll never forget you and will wait for you forever in Starclan. Until then, goodbye..._

Then Gorsekit hit the ground with a thud and his world went dark. He blinked open his eyes to find himself in a starry clearing.

" I-is this... Starclan?" Gorsekit asked hesitantly.

He gasped as a cat came forward." Duskclaw!"

Duskclaw smiled at Gorsekit sadly." Yes, son. This is Starclan." He sighed." You were too young to die. Gorsekit, you had so much ahead of you."

" It was just my time I guess," Gorsekit mewed.

Duskclaw nodded." I suppose so. I'm sure you want to see your mother and Rowankit one last time?"

Gorsekit perked up." I can?"

" Starclan is allowing you to. Just this once. Come. Follow me."

Gorsekit bounded after his father and soon they appeared in the Windclan camp. Gorsekit's eyes lit up when he saw his sister.

" Rowankit!" He called happily, taking a step forward.

Gorsekit looked up at his father." She can hear me... Right?"

Duskclaw nodded." Yes. Rowankit and Amberblossom both can. Now go and talk to them one last time."

Gorsekit approached Rowankit." Sister?"

Her ears perked up." Gorsekit?" She meowed.

" Yes, Rowankit."

Her eyes stretched wide." B-but you died!"

Gorsekit blinked." I'm in Starclan now. They're letting me see you and Amberblossom one more time."

Rowankit purred. Then she touched her nose to his." I wish you hadn't died," she murmured.

Gorsekit flicked an ear and caught Duskclaw waving his tail as a signal in the corner of Gorsekit's eye.

" I must go now. Tell Amberblossom not to mourn for me too much. Become the best warrior ever, Rowankit," Gorsekit mewed regretfully, pulling away from his sister's touch.

Rowankit meowed a farewell, dipping her head. Gorsekit padded back to his father. As they faded back to Starclan, Gorsekit got one more glimpse of Rowankit.

 _I'll remember you, Rowankit... Always._

 **Okay and that's that. So sad...**


	4. The Cat Everyone forgot

**Cloudclan One-shot**

( Smokepaw's Pov)

I stumbled to my paws shakily, staring down at the fall that could have killed me. My body ached from colliding with this ledge that saved my life, but other than that, I was fine.

"Smokepaw!" I heard a voice screech my name.

I opened my jaws to yowl back a reply but dust drifted down my throat, causing a raspy cough instead. My ears perked as someone meowed,"I'm sorry. He's gone."

 _No, wait! I'm right here, don't leave me!_

My tail drooped as I heard the slow shuffling of paws moving away from the cliff edge. A deep sadness then fury settled into my mind.

"They left me," I growled."They didn't even try to see if I made it."

I gazed up at the sky, hate burning in my heart, before it flickered and extinguished. They couldn't have known. They didn't mean it. And even if they had known I was still alive, how would they reach me? No. This is for me to do now. I glanced around, searching for a way up the rock wall.

After what seemed like moons, I spotted a chip in the stone, perfect for a paw hold. I grabbed it, grunting as I pulled myself up. My breaths came in ragged rasps as I scaled the treacherous wall, praying to Starclan I wouldn't fall. Finally, a glimmer of light appeared at the top, and I flopped down on the ground in exhaustion once I was safely on the top of the cliff.

I heaved myself I my paws, stumbling away from the drop."I must...find them."

But I knew just by scenting the air that their scent was stale. It had been since at least sunhigh. I glanced at the rapidly sinking ball of flame in the sky. It was nearly sunset now. I quickly found a rocky overhang and clambered under it to rest for the night.

* * *

My eyes blinked open against the harsh, cold light. I crouched, twisting my head to groom my fur. Once I was prepared and set, I ducked out of my temporary shelter, raising my head against the wind to take in my surroundings.

 _Weren't they going to the Tribe..?_

I paused thoughtfully before nodding determinedly. I would fond the Tribe of Rushing Water. If the Clans are not there, I may join the cats of the mountain. I set off, following the now super stale scent of Clan cats. By sunhigh, I had come to the end of the trail. My ears perked up at the sound of water pounding against stone.

My paws carried me forward excitedly, and just as I went to round the bend to enter the cave behind the waterfall, a cat leaped out of the shadows. He bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

I dipped my head."Greetings. My name is Smokepaw. I was traveling with the Clans but fell down the cliff. They don't know I'm still alive," I replied steadily, tone smooth.

The tom's eyes still glittered with suspicion but his mud-smeared hackles lowered along his spine."I am Crag where Eagles Nest. Do you seek the Clan cats?"

"Of course."

The tom shook his head."They are long gone. They stopped to rest here yesterday and left today to finish out their journey. I'm sorry," Crag mewed regretfully.

I shrugged."I figured that. It's why I didn't get my hopes up."

Crag waved his tail."Come. I'm sure Stoneteller would let you join, if not then at least stay awhile."

I followed him into the shadowy cave, gazing around in awe. Tunnels led off into darkness and into Starclan knows what, while a cave in the side of the wall provided a place for a nursery. A brown tabby sat near a small pile of stones, licking a paw rhythmically.

His eyes flicked up to see is as we approached."What's this?"

"Stoneteller, this is Smokepaw. He-"

Stoneteller cut him off with a flick of his tail, understanding wisdom in his blue orbs."I had a message about this cat. The Tribe of Endless Hunting had informed me of what happened, and I am more than willing to let him join."

My paws shuffled in barely contained anticipation as he called a Tribe meeting."I have received a sign about this cat, and he shall now become a member. Smokepaw, you shall go into training as a cave guard with your new name, Smoke that Drifts on Wind."

As the cats cheered my new name, I knew I was where I truly belonged.


End file.
